Vergo
| image = | jname = ヴェルゴ | rname = Verugo | ename = Vergo | first = Chapter 671 | affiliation = Donquixote Doflamingo; Marines; Marine G-5 | occupation = Pirate; Vice Admiral; Head of G-5 | epithet = "Demon Bamboo" Vergo | jva = }} is a subordinate of Donquixote Doflamingo, Marine vice admiral, and head of G-5 who made his first appearance on Punk Hazard. Due to his duplicitous conduct and allegiances, he can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Appearance Vergo is a tall man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grows horizontally. On his cheek it grows downwards with a pointed end. Vergo wears a knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stops just below his waist (where the coat then has a plain design), along with two dark pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wears a light-colored shirt with a dark-colored tie. He also wears dark-colored gloves. As Vergo is a messy eater, he tends to have pieces of food stuck to his face from time to time, such as French fries when residents of a certain island had a flashback of him, and a partially eaten hamburger patty stuck to his left cheek when he was first introduced. However once pointed out by Monet, Vergo then proceeded to finish eating the piece of food stuck to his cheek. When he was younger, his relative features seem to be the same but is seen wearing a Marines cap. During his time as a vice admiral of G-5, Vergo wore a Marine coat over his current attire. Personality Through his short confrontation with Trafalgar Law, Vergo proved himself to be a shrewd man. He can also come across as condescending, mocking Law's position by pretending to have some respect for the Shichibukai. Seeing himself as above the Shichibukai, Vergo quickly reminds Law of the difference in their power by beating him unconscious. He is also shown to be a person who demands respect from others, such as when he demanded that Law refer to him as Vergo-''san.'' Vergo stated that his favorite food is hamburgers. He appears to be a very messy eater, as he was first shown to have the hamburger still on the side of his cheek, and apparently not noticing until Monet pointed it out. While around citizens, Vergo is cited to be an amiable person, in comparison to the other G-5 Marines. The parents of the children kept on Punk Hazard trusted Vergo's words that all of the missing children died in accidents at sea. His statement caused them to partly believe that they were truly gone, though some parents still believe that their children are alive. Easily deceiving both citizens and the entire Marine bureaucracy, Vergo has proven himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. His true identity being a secret to most, he can become very cruel and ruthless once he reveals his true disposition, and would murder his own subordinates without so much as a moment of hesitation or explanation. Being their leader also made him believe that anything he does to them is his right, believing they are nothing but rejects. His cruelty is reflected in his fighting style, as he often brutally beats his victims into submission. He also offered to cut one of Law's ears off and send it to Doflamingo, as proof that he killed him. Despite his perceived intelligence, however, Vergo sometimes seems to lapse into moments of witlessness such as when he claimed to Caesar that he had been enjoying coffee and cookies, only to be reminded shortly thereafter that there had never been any cookies to begin with. Another example is when he was about to go after Smoker and Law, he could not remember where he placed his sword, only for Monet to remind him that he is not a swordsman. Later, he claimed to have bought a camera only to be reminded that he did not buy one at all. Relationships Marines Smoker Vergo was concerned about Smoker's transfer to G-5, as he mentions that from the day Smoker was transferred, he had to put up the largest possible guard to prevent Smoker from finding him out. Vergo also expressed the desire to murder Smoker by accident, since he knows his true disposition. Smoker in turn expresses disdain for his colleague's felonies and intends to battle him alone in retribution for his treason against the Marines. G-5 As Vergo acts congenial towards everyone under his jurisdiction, his subordinates admire him despite their ruthless disregard for laws. However, when the situation calls for it, Vergo can mercilessly kill any G-5 Marine, which led them to adamantly believe that the Vergo attacking them is an impostor, insisting that the Vergo they know is a kind and caring person. Smoker and Tashigi are the only two G-5 personnel who know and accept the truth. While engaging Smoker in the SAD room, he reveals his contempt for his charges, dismissing them as failures to the Marines. Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Vergo is stated to be Donquixote Doflamingo's most beneficial and trustworthy Marine officer. In the past Vergo enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders. Caesar Clown Caesar Clown seems to trust Vergo, as demonstrated by him giving the Marine Law's heart, who was later able to use it to incapacitate Law when he had begun to move against them. However, Vergo and his group's distrust towards Caesar led them to hire Monet and place her in Caesar’s organization. Caesar, in turn, considers Vergo to be expendable, as he ordered the Shinokuni gas to be leaked into the room where Vergo was engaging his subordinates in order to exterminate the G-5 Marines as part of the demonstration while revealing that Vergo's life was never a priority compared to the experiment. Enemies Trafalgar Law Vergo has a past relationship with Trafalgar Law; he knows the Shichibukai since they were members of Doflamingo’s crew. During one occasion in the past, when Law infuriated Vergo, the latter had critically beaten the young pirate so severely, Doflamingo surmised that it traumatized Law to this day. Vergo mocks Law by pretending to respect him as a Shichibukai, and then beating him unconscious without hesitation; Vergo also demands Law to show respect to him by adding the honorific suffix ''-san'' when addressing him, and on both occasions that Law neglected to do so, Vergo inflicted tremendous pain onto Law. On Doflamingo's orders, Vergo intends to kill Law in the most brutal manner possible, and Vergo even offered to cut off one of Law's ears as proof. Abilities and Powers Vergo is a powerful man who is confident that he is above an opponent like Trafalgar Law, who is powerful enough to become a Shichibukai. This is backed up by easily defeating Law twice, though he had Law's heart to weaken and incapacitate him before their confrontations. In either case, Doflamingo had enough confidence in Vergo to entrust him to kill Law in the most brutal method possible. He was also strong enough to completely overwhelm the entire Unit 01 of G-5 (minus Smoker at the time) despite their superior numbers. He has shown to be highly durable, as he was able to shake off a direct kick to the head from Sanji, who had strengthened the blow with Diable Jambe (although the attack did cause him to spit out blood). He was able to take even Law's Counter Shock, which was strong enough to take out one of the Yeti Cool Brothers with a single blow, with little damage. He possesses incredible physical strength, as with one kick he was able to fracture a bone in Sanji's leg, a noteworthy achievement due to Sanji's legs having high durability. Vergo is also remarkably fast, as shown when Law used his Room ability to retrieve his heart and Vergo immediately appeared in front of him and sent him flying with a kick. Being a vice admiral and head of G-5, he has command over lower ranking subordinates, as well as control over the entire base. He is also skillful enough to deceive the entire Marine force, including the observant Smoker, in hiding his true affiliations, as well as deceive citizens with pretexts by falsifying the crimes into "accidents". Rokushiki Like several other high-ranking Marines, Vergo has access to the Rokushiki martial arts style and has demonstrated Shigan while fighting G-5 Marines at Punk Hazard , Geppo to escape from H2S Gas via midair travel through a hallway , and Soru to stop Trafalgar Law from retrieving his heart. Haki Vergo uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his body parts and any object he wields similar to Luffy's Busoshoku Koka technique; in his case, a bamboo stick. During his battle with Smoker, Vergo was confident that his skill with Busoushoku Haki was superior to his colleague's and was shown capable of breaking the former's Haki-imbued jitte with a single attack from his bamboo stick, as well as seriously wounding his opponent. His usage of Busoshoku Haki had been vouched by himself, Caesar, and even Doflamingo. The ability can be manifested for defensive purposes when he blocked Tashigi's sword with just his arm. Sanji describes this ability like a mass of iron, thus making Vergo's body very durable to attacks as seen when he withstood being smashed through a wall by the former. He can also utilize it onto his bare limbs to enhance his strikes. His ability is what earned him the epithet "Demon Bamboo". If the need arises, or if Vergo becomes enraged enough, he is capable of imbuing his entire body with Busoshoku Haki, resulting in a significant increase in muscle mass and size. According to Doflamingo, it was with this form that he had severely beaten Law in the past, and that it protects him from even Law's cutting power, which was supposedly able to cut through anything. Despite this, he was still unable to keep Law from slicing him in two along his waistline, as Law's power has improved drastically after the Battle of Marineford. Weapons When attacking Law, Vergo was seen using a bamboo stick that he combined with his ability to harden it into a black material, which may be a reference to his nickname "Demon Bamboo". Vergo was also shown to use his bamboo like a dart gun when he blew explosive darts out of his bamboo stick. * : The source of his nickname, Vergo imbues his bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki, turning it jet black and incredibly hard, and then strikes down his foe. It was first used to snap Smoker's Nanashaku Jitte in half while defeating the Vice Admiral at the same time. History Past Vergo met Law a long time ago when he was a subordinate of Joker. In one of their meetings Law enraged Vergo so much that he hardened his body with Busoushoku Haki and traumatized Law by brutally injuring him. Vergo himself was a pirate, but before becoming famous, he enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and ascended the ranks for about fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates. This allowed Joker to have in his control one of the most trusted and convenient Marines available to him. While he was a echelon of the Marines, he claimed to visit his sick sister in his hometown. Vergo also supported Caesar's research by reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents at sea, in the official Marine reports, as well as helping to shroud the true nature of Punk Hazard in mystery, though out of distrust, Monet was placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist on behalf of Joker. During the timeskip When Tashigi and Smoker were first transferred to the G-5 base. Vergo was telling them how the soldiers are rowdy and not too bright, but were overall good people. In between flashes of Vergo taking out more troops, Tashigi remembers a soldier telling her about how Vergo sometimes leaves suddenly to go home and care for his sick sister. She also remembers talking to him about a kidnapping case where Vergo told her it was a false claim, and that the parents were in denial and overreacting about the death of their child, saying that the idea of kidnapping gives them hope that their child is still alive, saying Tashigi would understand when she became a parent. New World Saga Punk Hazard Arc During the battle between Caesar, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines, Vergo comes across Law just as the young man fell to the ground, suffering some kind of internal damage as he begins to cough up blood. He asks Law if he thought they really knew nothing, saying they sent Monet in as a spy due to his boss' distrust of Caesar Clown. He muses on the fact that Law is a Shichibukai. Law asks him when he arrived, and he answers just moments ago. He explains he was in Dressrosa when he heard that an SAD tanker was heading out so he got on board, noting that it was the right choice. Law does not believe that Vergo's arrival was that coincidental and asks what he did to harm him. Vergo replies that if Law had done any harm, he would be dead right now, saying that Law can not hide anything from adults. Law then says he will have to get rid of him, grabbing his sword. But before he can even begin to draw it, he suddenly drops it due to Vergo's paralyzing ability. Vergo then remembers he wanted to restate what he said earlier. He takes out a bamboo staff, darkening it by imbuing it with something from his arm. He then brings it down on the back of Law's head, saying Law should call him Vergo-san from now on. Vergo then captures Law, and puts him in a cage along with Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi. Vergo questions Caesar's motives, which Monet suggests that since he has awoken his pet, Smiley , that he must be starting a new experiment. Monet asks Vergo if he ate a hamburger this morning, which Vergo answers saying that it is his favourite and how she knew. Monet tells him there is some meat left on his cheek. Vergo is revealed as Vice Admiral Vergo, head of the Marine G-5 base.Continuing his conversation with Monet, Vergo comments that he would like to see the experiment and asks if everyone outside is going to die. Replying that they probably will, Monet assures Vergo that he will be safe inside the research facility. Interrupting the conversation, Smoker begins shouting at Vergo that the men outside are his subordinates. Knowing this, Vergo is shown to be apathetic towards them and is instead more interested in the captives being held in the cage, referring to it as a grand line up. Smoker begins to talk about "Joker", stating that it is the name of an underworld broker. Berating himself for not being able to catch out Vergo, their captor tells Smoker that from the day Smoker was transferred; he had put up the largest possible guard, to protect Smoker from catching him out. Vergo tells him that he will finally be relieved of that stress, as now that Smoker and Tashigi know his true identity; it means that the two Marines will have to die there, while Vergo assures them that he will make it look like an accident. Asking Law who Joker is, Law explains to Luffy that he used to be a subordinate of Joker as well as Vergo (being how they knew each other) and reveals to the group that Joker is just an alias he uses as a broker, but his real name is known throughout the world as Donquixote Doflamingo. Vergo is later seen sitting with Monet drinking coffee while Caesar makes his broadcast to the various illegal brokers. During this broadcast it was revealed that Vergo was able to swiftly defeat Law due to the fact that after the Shichibukai and Caesar had made a deal involving the former and Monet's hearts, Caesar had then presented it to Vergo who subsequently used it to severely weaken Law during their battle. Caesar meets up with Monet and Vergo, the latter of the two talking about how they had just been drinking coffee with some cookies, only to quickly remember that there was not any cookies to be had. Asking Caesar when is he going to start the experiment, the mad scientist replies by asking Monet to collect some pictures, and tells Vergo to do a better job at keeping the Marines at bay, admitting that the arrival of Smoker and his men had caused him to become nervous. After the Straw Hats, Law, Kinemon, Brownbeard, and the G-5 Marines all get together, Vergo is seen with Caesar and Monet while Caesar is being informed that the Straw Hat Pirates, G-5 Marines, Kinemon and Brownbeard are in the base. Vergo says that he is going to have to go kill Law, and looks for his sword. Monet tells him he does not have a blade, since he is not a swordsman, and Vergo remembers he is not but he swears he will deal with the interlopers personally. Arriving in the area the G-5 Marines had been left in, he initially does nothing while the soldiers celebrate his sudden appearance, believing him to be leading reinforcements. Tashigi is the only one not celebrating. Tashigi can barely make enough sound to tell them to run before multiple soldiers fall in front of Vergo. As a Marine falls over, Vergo's index finger is shown with fresh blood dripping from it. A soldier asks Vergo why he is attacking, saying that even as a form of punishment, using Shigan will kill them. Tashigi charges at Vergo with her sword. Vergo blocks the sword with his arm and then grabs her by the head. He then delivers a devastating close range punch that knocks her to the ground and almost unconscious. A soldier yells at Vergo, calling him an impostor, saying the real Vice Admiral Vergo would never do this. The remaining soldiers all gang up and attack Vergo, but Vergo annihilates all of them so he is the only one left standing. Tashigi, in her mind, prays for Smoker's help. Vergo then hears someone and a person is seen bounding around the corridor. Before Vergo can react, Sanji delivers a flaming kick to Vergo's head. The soldiers that are still conscious are surprised to see one of the pirates. Sanji said he heard the sound of a woman in trouble and came to help. Sanji and Vergo begin fighting, with Sanji landing a "Flange Strike" sending Vergo hurtling into a wall. Seemingly unfazed by the kick Vergo prepares for a counter, and Sanji remarks on Vergo "hardening like steel". Vergo attacks with one of Vergo's left kicks fracturing Sanji's right leg while Sanji blocks. Vergo attacks with another left kick as Sanji narrowly ducks avoiding the blow. As the two continue, Sanji yells for the Marines to run away to the B Building as the room begins to go into lockdown and the gas is let in from The A Building. An emergency broadcast is heard from the D Building that Law has invaded the SAD production room much to the dismay of Caesar and Vergo, with the latter stating this was what Law was after ever since he became a Shichibukai and that whatever he is planning will make a mess of the New World. After running away from Sanji, Vergo contacts Donquixote Doflamingo and informs him of Law's betrayal. Doflamingo orders him to mercilessly kill Law, and Vergo agrees to bring back an ear to show proof of Law's death. Doflamingo then tells Vergo, Caesar, and Monet that he is going to send two subordinates (Baby 5 and Buffalo) to Punk Hazard, and when they arrive, all of them are to return to Dressrosa. Afterwards, Vergo arrives at the SAD room to confront Law. During the fight, Law tries to retrieve his heart, but Vergo beats him to the ground and steals the heart back. Law uses a Counter Shock on him, but it is ineffective. Law tells him that he was the one miscalculation in his plan and Vergo prepares to finish him, when Smoker suddenly shows up and prepares to fight Vergo. Smoker asks Vergo why the room they are in feels so eerie. Vergo tells him not to worry about it. Smoker tells Vergo he is not looking forward to telling the troops about their commanding officer's betrayal, since Vergo is deeply admired by his subordinates. Vergo tells Smoker he will not have to worry about his men. Smoker, angered by this, attacks Vergo with his jitte, asking what he did to the soldiers. Vergo blocks this attack with his bamboo cane. Vergo then taunts Smoker for having compassion toward his subordinates, but tells him that since the truth is out, Smoker will have to die. Vergo's cane expands in the middle, and something shoots out of it like a blowgun. The shot causes a huge explosion. Smoker avoided the attack by becoming intangible and tries to attack Vergo from behind. Vergo leans back and narrowly avoids getting hit. He then tries to kick Smoker, but Smoker blocks it with his foot. He swings his cane but Smoker dodges it and moves around to Vergo's exposed side. Smoker then delivers a devastating punch to Vergo's face, sending the vice admiral flying back and landing in a heap. Smoker tells him to never lay a hand on his subordinates. The battle continues until the apparent defeat of Smoker, when he show to have only acted as a diversion for Law to retrieve his heart without resistance. After this the Shichibukai starts to admonish Doflamingo, who was monitoring the battle with a miniature Den Den Mushi under Vergo's coat. When Law claims that he is going to defeat Vergo, the Vice Admiral takes his coat off and hardens his body with Busoshoku Haki. But even so, Law easily cuts him in two with his Devil Fruit ability, along with the entire area. After Vergo's defeat, Vergo was cut to pieces and stuck to a railing. He is complaining about his loss, not knowing what to do. When Vergo tells Law, that he is doomed because he doesn't know anything about Dofalingo's past, Law proceeds to cut him into more pieces. Vergo proceeds to warn Law, non the less till Law and Smoker finaly leave him alone, after they told him that the room he is stuck in will explode. Major Battles * Vergo vs. Trafalgar Law * Vergo vs. G-5 Marines and Tashigi * Vergo vs. Sanji * Vergo vs. Trafalgar Law * Vergo vs. Smoker * Vergo vs. Trafalgar Law Translation and Dub Issues Vergo's epithet, Kichiku would normally to translate into "Brute". However, the kanji for it is written as 鬼竹 (literally meaning "demon bamboo") instead of the usual 鬼畜, making his epithet a Japanese pun. References Site Navigation ca:Vergo de:Vergo es:Vergo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Martial Artists Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists